


Yahoo Messenger Porn

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over-the-couch-sex that I came up with out of no where while chatting with lilyleia78 on Yahoo Messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yahoo Messenger Porn

Anyway...we're talking about kinks and fic and writing fic...and this is what came out. I am ashamed this came out of me based on her four words.

Um....Rodney/John, no spoilers, rated NC-17 for PWP, a drabble, really.

 

lilyleia78: Sure, it's just find the right combination of 'cock' 'balls' 'ass' and 'spit slick'  
lilyleia78: ;x  
lilyleia78:  
stagnation13: 'tongue'? doesn't that belong in there as well?  
lilyleia78: good point.  
stagnation13:  
stagnation13: *clears throat*  
stagnation13: how about this?  
stagnation13: Rodney bent John over the back of the white leather sofa, the dark sticky-up hair a stark contrast against the whiteness of the leather. "Do. Not. Move", said Rodney huskily, falling to his knees. John took a breath, wondering what was going to happen next. It took all the power he had not to squirm away from the slick, wiggly tongue invading his!ass. "RODNEY! JESUS!" John hollered, not moving. Rodney was relentless and excavated John's ass with the skill of someone who used their tongue alot. John figured he couldn't look Rodney in the eye ever again while he was licking his favorite chocolate pudding off a spoon.  
stagnation13: Finally, finally the warm tongue removed itself and John heard Rodney shift. Standing up, maybe. "Relax, John," Rodney said, "and take me. Just take me." John knew what was coming and he breathed in and out, slowly. He breathed in, breathed out and that's when Rodney bottomed out in him in one smooth move, his spit-slick hole closing tightly around Rodney's cock.  
stagnation13: John couldn't form words as to how good it felt. The pressure, the burn, Rodney...simply feeling Rodney's cock buried deep inside made John's brains fry inside his head. He closed his eyes and did what Rodney said: he took it.  
stagnation13: Rodney was gentle yet relentless, smoothly gliding in and out of John's body marveling at the tightness and trying his hardest not to pound into the man, even when the tightness in John's hips seem to dissipate and he opened up wider for Rodney. "Oh God, John, that's good. You're taking it,"  
stagnation13: Rodney said breathlessly as he worked his hips back and fourth. John let out a low moan, keeping quiet was no longer on the agenda. He couldn't, it was too good. Rodney was too good, the way he worked his hips, the strong slide in and the gentle pull out. He worked John on his cock expertly and John loved it.  
stagnation13: Rodney knew he wasn't going to last long. The familiar tightness of his impending orgasm was starting at the small of his back, coiling up like a snake. "Rodney. God, Rodney, please. I'm gonna come," John panted suddenly. Rodney ignored the coiling in his back enough to reach down and cradled John's balls in one hand, giving them a gentle tug.  
stagnation13: And that's all it took for John. He came, as hard as he ever did before in his life, his hips pounding against the back of the sofa, his cock jerking and spurting on the floor between his feet. His cock hadn't been touched and he was coming like a teenager: uncontrollable and all over the place.  
stagnation13: Rodney felt the contractons, felt John's tight hole clamp down on his cock and he came, unbelievably hard, deep inside of John.  
lilyleia78: Wow. Porn on demand.  
stagnation13: After, they rested a moment and Rodney stood, gently pulling away from John's body. John didn't move. "God John, that was amazing", said Rodney. "Ummm," was all John managed, still bent over the back of the couch.  
stagnation13: Rodney stared in amazement as he watch his come drip out of John and roll down his thighs. That had to be the most erotic thing he's ever seen.  
stagnation13: (end)  
stagnation13: OK!  
stagnation13: Excuse me I need to go stick my head in the freezer now. That last part combusted me.  
lilyleia78: Me too.  
lilyleia78: Where did that come from?  
stagnation13: *giggles*  
stagnation13: I have no idea. None at all. It just came to me...and you know I can't do bottom!Rodney, but I know you don't like bottom!Rodney.  
stagnation13: I just winged it as I went along. *blushes*


End file.
